prehistoricearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Prehistorica:Rules
Here at the Wiki Prehistorica, we look to create articles relating to the prehistoric, so that the public can use our information for varied uses, or if they're just curious. However, in the world of Wikia, vandalism and disputes are, unfortunately, common. Therefore we've created these guidelines to make sure everything stays cool. *Above all:' VANDALISM IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED'. Any user (anonymous or not) who engages in repeated vandalism will be blocked. *'Be civil'. Wiki Prehistorica always tries to maintain a friendly atmosphere. Offensive language is not permitted, and insults to other users count as vandalism, which will result in a block. *'Spam pages will be removed immediately', so don't bother making them. This includes advertisements. *'Anyone can create articles', so there is no punishment for making them the wrong way. However, once the article gets a good footing, it is recommended you check the Style Guide to find what a finished article should look like. *'Citing sources and references are a must'. Unsourced content is often promptly deleted, even when written in a good way. There are several points for citing sources: *'Don't copy-paste from Wikipedia.' You can use it for information, but don't blatantly copy it down into an article. One of the things we take pride in at this wiki is that our articles are not copy-pasted from anywhere else: although they may use the same information, they are written from scratch and have original text. So please, write an article yourself. You won't get into trouble for now following this rule, but it's generally frowned upon, so don't do it. ::#''Wikipedia and other wikis are not sources. Wikipedia, Wikia, and WikiAnswers are all part of of the MediaWiki application. That means by citing one of them, you're technically citing yourself. However, the various sources that Wikipedia and/or Wikia cites may be useful to work with, provided the source is legitimate. ::#''No original research. ''Original research is information that has either been theorized by a wiki user or information that has never been published by reliable sources. Blogs (unless administered or authored by legitimate scientists), movies, and comic books don't really count either. ::However, administrators will try to find legitimate sources for you if you ask. *'Scientific details: In an effort to give the most accurate information possible, we have set up a few regulations: ::#''Metric measurements''. Scientists use the metric system of measurements like the rest of the world does (the USA uses a custom system), so that is the system we will be using in this wiki. If you need help converting to metric, ask the founder, as he will be able to give you the equivalent length. ::#''Changes''. Science, and prehistoric science in particular, is a changing business. Details could morph radically into something new. If you see outdated information, go ahead and change it. ::#''Creationism''. We have nothing against Creationists in any way. We only aim to write this wiki from a scientific point of view. As a result, in this wiki the earth was created 4.6 billion years ago, and dinosaurs went extinct long before humans evolved. *'''Maintain a neutral point of view. A neutral point of view means that an article is free of bias. Statements like "Trilobites were awesome" or "Stegosaurus SUCKS" will be removed. Category:Wiki Prehistorica